


A New Breed of Bad

by patton_pending



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Dark Side, Gen, Morally Neutral Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: What is one to do when everything they have believed turns out to be wrong?When everyone they loved turns out to be working with the forces of evil?When it is them who is all that stands between goodness and corruption?Roman has taken it upon himself to defeat the evil within Thomas’s mind, but what if he has it all wrong?What if Janus’s intentions were never nefarious? What if Roman is just being as stubborn as ever?What if Roman is on the wrong side?
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

Roman stared at the shattered vanity mirror through the blur of unshed tears. He didn't even feel sad, or angry, or anything. He only felt... emptiness. Isolation. A deep-seated nothingness that he couldn't shake if he tried.

He felt nothing. Nothing at all. That got to him almost as much as the things Deceit... Janus had said to him.

Janus. As if telling them his name would change a damn thing. 

He probably lied about it anyway. _What kind of made up name is Janice, anyway?_ Roman thought, hoping to spark amusement within himself. _There was hardly an attempt to make it believable._

There was a hand on his shoulder then. It didn't surprise him to feel it. He had sensed someone enter, but couldn't bear to face them. He didn't want to know who it was, but he didn't know why.

"Roman?" The soft voice confirmed it was Patton. Roman had his suspicions, as Patton had a tendency to worry. He did leave rather abruptly.

"Am I evil?"

The words left Roman's mouth before he had a chance to realise they were on his tongue to begin with. He hadn't begun truly questioning it until the moment he spoke. He had shrugged it off as a simple insult from that reptilian rapscallion.

Though now Roman suddenly began to wonder... was he right?

"Evil?" Patton repeated in a hushed tone. "Kiddo... of course not. You... you've always fought for honour... for good. How can you be evil?"

A pause rested between them. "Because it seems as though my idea of honour is vastly different from everyone else's."

Patton's sigh was so soft it almost didn't register in Roman's ears. "Roman... I know you're in a tough spot right now. I think... we all are, but that doesn't—"

"Deceit isn't," Roman hissed. "He got everything he wanted. He got Thomas to confess, he's made you all trust him... he's proven that I am unworthy of my crown."

"No, that's not true," Patton insisted. "Maybe things got... heated, but I'm sure Janus—"

"God, that name!" Roman interrupted. "It... irks me that he would try to fool us with it."

"You... you think he lied about his name?"

Roman scoffed. "It wouldn't exactly be beneath him."

Patton sighed again. "Listen to me, Roman. No one here is evil. Not you, not me, not Janus either."

"His whole point of existing is to tell lies!" Roman shouted. "That's all he is! How can he not be evil when he's tricking Thomas into sinning?"

"I think there's more to it than that!" Patton gently argued.

Roman shook his head slightly. "We were once on the same side. What changed?"

"We still are."

"If you trust that slippery snake, then that's a lie. Maybe you're just like him."

Patton recoiled slightly. Roman had fire in his eyes at this point, the white hot fury burning in his gut. Patton looked away from him, and he did the same.

"I wish you could see yourself the way I see you, kiddo," Patton whispered. With that, he sank out. 

Roman's fire was replaced with tears. They fell down his face one by one and sobs poured from his lips. He dragged a hand through his hair and pulled slightly. He looked at the broken mirror again.

His jagged reflection smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: morally grey roman at this point i think, and maybe morally grey janus? What qualifies as morally grey, idk, anyway, tension, bit of crying, smidgen of cursing, a bit of like “violence”, and i think that’s it but lemme know if I missed anything!

Virgil was there.

Unnoticed at the top of the staircase, he lurked in darkness.

He knew everything. About Deceit. About _Janus_. It seemed the cat was out of the bag now. For so long it was only Virgil and Remus who knew his true name.

He also knew about the state Roman was left in because of that snake.

Virgil wanted to leave the discussion then and there to go check on Roman, but he knew the prince needed his space. He was a little worried when Patton left to check on him, but doubted the fatherly figure could push him over the edge.

After the discussion was over, and Janus sank out, Virgil followed suit.

He appeared before Janus and slammed him into the nearest wall full force. He had been guided by nothing but rage, barely even aware of what room he'd ended up in. All he knew was that he needed to exact revenge.

"Virgil, what a pleasant surprise," Janus greeted, hardly even bothered by being attacked. "To what do I owe this honour?"

"Cut the bullshit," Virgil seethed. "I heard everything. Everything you said."

"I expected as much. So, which part exactly am I getting tackled for?"

"All of it!"

"Including the part where I encouraged Thomas to take better care of himself?"

Virgil rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean! Roman didn't deserve that!"

Janus raised a brow. "You're defending Roman now?"

"Of course I am! How _dare_ you say any of that to him? Don't you realise just how stressed he already is?"

Janus chuckled maniacally. A low, intimidating laugh, one that made Virgil's stomach broil. 

"Oh, Virgil, you're _such_ a hypocrite!" Janus exclaimed, almost with delight.

Virgil sneered. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, please! Don't pretend to be all noble now when you have a long history of kicking that prince while he's down!"

Virgil's eyebrows twitched. "That's not true!"

Janus cleared his throat and proceeded to imitate Virgil’s voice. "'Too bad your big admission is dwarfed by your... gargantuan failures.' Sound familiar?"

Virgil paled as he remembered that day. "That... that's different. I didn't actually... mean it. I... I was trying to get my point across, I was playing devil's advocate, that should be obvious!"

"But is it obvious to Roman?"

Virgil's heart picked up its pace. "Of course it is! Stop changing the subject!"

"I'm not changing anything! I'm simply pointing out to you that... perhaps when you look at me, you see a mirror that doesn't suit you."

Virgil finally let go of Janus and stepped backwards, a look of shock planted on his features. "I am _nothing_ like you," he growled.

"Face it, Virgil. We are both, in one way or another, self preservation. Like it or not, we are very similar Sides."

"Shut up."

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"Shut _up_! It's not true!"

"Denial hurts much, much worse."

Virgil had had enough. He stormed out of the room, Janus's unnerving laughter following him out the door. He didn't know where he was going but he couldn't stay in there any longer.

Everything was falling apart at the seams. Roman was broken, Logan was becoming more and more disconnected, Patton was losing his cool, and Thomas was actually starting to side with _Deceit_. It disgusted Virgil ceaselessly.

He continued to walk until he went from the dark side of the mindscape to the light side where his room now resided. He passed by Patton's room, the door slightly ajar. He caught a glimpse of Patton sitting at the foot of his bed with his face in his hands.

His heart leapt in his chest as he stopped. He wasn't sure if he should check on him or not. It was no secret that he and Patton hadn’t exactly been getting along these days. After some brief moments of deliberation, he decided to gently knock.

"Pat?" he murmured, Patton's head snapping up and revealing reddened eyes from his tears. "What happened?"

Patton sniffled and put his glasses back on. "Oh, Virge, hi. Um... a lot... happened."

Oh, Patton didn't know he was there, that's right. Should he confess to eavesdropping and make everything easier? It would help, he was sure.

"I, uh... I know. Um... I know about Deceit... Janus showing up. I know he ruined everything."

"Oh, kiddo, he didn't _ruin_ everything."

Virgil's stomach twisted in knots. "Tell that to Roman."

Patton sighed, wrapping his arms around himself. "I... I think I'm the one who ruined everything."

Virgil looked at him incredulously. "What are you talking about? Janus is the one who sabotaged everything!"

"But he was right. I've been too hard on Thomas. Thomas... needs to take better care of himself, and I haven't been letting him."

Virgil had no response to that. Truth be told, it was difficult at this point to argue against Janus's points. Advocating for self care left little room for criticism. Even still, Virgil knew it was for Janus's own gain... somehow. 

"Just because Janus was right about Thomas needing to take care of himself doesn't mean that he's trustworthy."

Silence fell, and Virgil knew not what to say. He didn't want to leave Patton alone like this, but what if he needed his space? He wasn't quite sure how to ask.

"It's... late," he eventually murmured. "Been a long day, we should get some sleep."

"Yeah," Patton whispered. He was still staring into nothing. It was a little concerning.

"Uh... if you need... anything, you can just ask. I mean, I'll try, I guess, I dunno." Virgil scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He was stunningly bad at this.

"Thanks, kiddo. I just... need space, I think."

Virgil nodded. "Yeah, of course. Uh... I'll be in my room if you... need me."

He backed out of the doorway and slowly closed the door behind him. He sighed to himself, studying the details in the light blue door. He stood there for a minute or two before heading to his room.

He opened the door to a dark abyss. Though he couldn't see, he could tell the room wasn't empty.

He grabbed his baseball bat he kept by the door and held it up. "Who's there?"

There was no answer. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he made out a silhouette sitting on his bed, the figure's back facing him. His grip on his bat tightened.

"I... I'm turning on the light." As promised, he held a shaking hand up to his light switch and flicked it up.

The light revealed Roman sitting there.

Virgil's breath caught in his throat as he set down his bat almost immediately. "Roman? What are you doing in here in the dark?"

No immediate response. Virgil was beginning to worry. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Roman. 

"'He who passively accepts evil is as much involved in it as he who helps to perpetrate it.'"

Virgil furrowed his brow in confusion. "What?"

"That's a quote I read somewhere. Can't remember who said it... feels right to say, though."

Virgil blinked a couple times. "You... good, Princey?"

Roman chuckled, but it felt hollowed out and nasty. "We are going down a road of perversion, Virgil. Deceit is leading the way."

A chill ran down Virgil's spine. "That doesn't answer the question."

"We need to stop them."

Yet another chill. "Stop... who?"

"Deceit, of course. And Patton."

Virgil was frozen to the spot. How was he supposed to handle this situation? This was much more delicate than he was sure he could deal with. 

"Roman, you're in a real bad place right now, I think you might need to—"

"They won't listen to reason!" Roman exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and whirling around to face Virgil. "I know you hate Deceit, and I know you haven't been getting along with Patton, you and I can put an end to this!"

Virgil was honestly a little scared. He'd never seen Roman like this before. What was he supposed to do?

"Look, just because Patton... went along with Janus, doesn't mean—"

"I'm so _sick_ of that name!" Roman bellowed, catching Virgil off guard. "How do we even know he didn't lie about it? It just sounds so... fake!"

"Roman, I promise you, he didn't lie."

Roman looked at him with wild eyes, and Virgil could swear he was about to snap. "What, so you're on his side now too?"

Virgil went numb. "No, absolutely not—"

"You're defending him! Why are we all defending him all of a sudden?!"

"I'm not, I—"

"No! I don't need you! I don't need any of you! I can handle them myself!"

"Roman—"

Without another word, Roman sank out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: it’s not meant to be unsympathetic Logan, but I guess it could be read that way? He has reasons for his actions but yeah. A touch of angst, more tension all around, and i think that’s it but lemme know if I missed anything!!

Virgil hadn't moved from his spot for several minutes. What was he supposed to do? Roman was on the verge of a mental breakdown from the looks of things.

Virgil needed help. Who could he possibly go to?

Patton was unstable enough as it was, Logan was starting to become detached from this whole situation already, and there was no way in hell he would go to the others for help.

He was alone.

No, he couldn't be. Logan was his safest bet. He could go to Logan. He could trust Logan.

He went to Logan's door and paused before gently knocking. It took a few patient moments, but Logan finally opened his door.

"Yes?" he asked monotonously.

"I think there's something wrong with Roman," Virgil said, cutting to the chase.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well... he just showed up in my room talking about... evil, and trying to stop Janus and Patton... it has me worried. I just... don't want him doing anything stupid."

"I wish you luck with _that_. Um, I'm sorry, Patton and... who?"

"Oh, yeah, uh, Deceit revealed his name."

Logan nodded. "Ah, I see. Rather surprising, I must say. Do you think Roman would... hurt either of them?"

"I... I don't know. I think Roman's kinda... unstable."

"It wouldn't surprise me. So, what should we do about him?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm here. I thought maybe you could help."

Logan's eyes darkened. "Oh... I see... you want... _my_ help?"

Virgil shrunk back slightly at his tone. "Uh... yeah?"

"Hm. So that's all I am to you? The Side you go to when you need something? The one with all the answers? Answers you barely even listen to?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Whenever I try to help, it's as though I'm teaching Neanderthals how to read. I am talked over, pushed around, made fun of, and yet you have the _audacity_ to ask me for favours?"

Virgil couldn't speak if he tried. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it one bit.

"No. I'm finished being the punchline. I won't take this from you all anymore. Let's see how you fare without Logic by your side."

He slammed his door shut, and Virgil was left in absolute shock.

What the hell just happened? Was Virgil truly on his own? Would Logan really do that?

It seemed that he truly would.

Virgil couldn't deal with this tonight. Then again, could he sleep knowing what was happening? Perhaps not, but there wasn't much he could do at this point. 

He went to his room and collapsed on his bed with a sigh. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling guilty for trying to sleep when everything seemed to be going so wrong. He needed to do something.

Just when he thought he'd never fall asleep, he finally did.

~

The next morning, he debated on what he wanted to do. He wasn't sure if he should confront Roman or warn Patton. Then again, he wasn't exactly able to talk much sense into Roman last night, so who's to say he would be able to now? Perhaps informing Patton of Roman's... current state of mind would be the best move.

He got out of bed and went to Patton's room. It was a little early, but Patton was usually out of bed at dawn. He knocked on the door and waited for Patton to greet him with his usual sunshine and overall charm.

What he got instead was a very dishevelled Patton with intense bed head and still wearing pyjamas, his eyes bleary and his frown deep.

Virgil was a little more than worried.

"Oh, mornin' kiddo," Patton murmured, trying and failing to put on a happier façade.

"I... uh, well, uh, Roman is kinda... not okay."

Patton's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"He... kinda has it in his head that... because you're on Janus's side... that makes you evil? I think? I dunno, he said so much shit last night, none of it really made sense."

"He what?" Patton asked, audibly shocked. "He's taking this worse than I thought."

"Yeah, I think he's gonna try to... 'stop' the two of you, whatever he meant by that. I talked to Logan about it but he... doesn't seem inclined to help." Virgil almost got a chill thinking about that conversation.

"Oh gosh. Have you talked to Janus?"

Virgil paused as he deliberated. "Not... about this."

Patton's brows furrowed slightly but he then shook his head. "So... if Roman thinks we're evil... what do you think he's gonna do to us?"

"I really don't know, I-I've never seen him like that before. I think at this point anything goes."

Patton sighed. "When did things get so complicated?"

"I dunno. Should we... talk to Thomas? This is kinda happening in his head."

"We shouldn't... stress him out anymore than he already is. Not until we know more, anyway. What exactly did Roman say to you?"

Virgil thought back to their conversation — which felt more like a villainous monologue on Roman's part. "He said... something about people being complacent with evil... being just as evil as those who are... actually evil? Or... something, I can't remember the quote he used. And... he said that because you agreed with Janus... that makes you evil, basically. That's what I gathered, anyway. He wanted me to join him, but I didn't. That's when I went to talk to Logan. If I didn't know any better I'd say Logan might be on Roman's side."

"This is bad," Patton said, pointing out that which was obvious. "We need to go find Janus before Roman gets to him... I don't think them being in a room alone together is the best idea right now."

Virgil agreed with that sentiment wholeheartedly. "He's probably in his room, let's go."

They both sank out to Janus's room, Virgil appearing while Patton rose up. Patton knocked on the door while Virgil grouchily folded his arms across his chest. Frankly, he didn't care whether Janus was safe or not. He just didn't have the heart to tell Patton that.

For... some reason.

Janus slowly opened the door and raised a brow upon seeing Patton and Virgil there. "Well I certainly can't say this is not unexpected."

Patton opened his mouth to speak before pausing. "Wait... so is this... expected or unexpected?"

Janus grinned, prompting Virgil to roll his eyes. "What brings you here?" Janus asked, ignoring Patton's question.

"Uh, well, Roman is... not doing well. We think he might... try to hurt you."

Janus cast a glance in Virgil's direction, who turned his head to the side to avoid eye contact.

"Really? He truly doesn't know how to handle criticism."

Rage boiled beneath Virgil's skin in a split second. "That wasn't criticism, that was you being a dick!"

"Well to be fair, there _is_ a fine line between the two."

Virgil wanted to leave. Janus be damned, he just wanted to go back to his room and let the serpent suffer. He just couldn't do that to Patton, though.

For whatever reason.

"Do we have a plan?" Janus asked.

There was a pause before Patton turned to Virgil. "Do we?"

Virgil sighed. "I guess we just... stick together until Roman makes his move, if he ever does. I don't know, Logan is the plan-making guy."

"Then why not ask him for help?" Janus asked.

Virgil sighed once more. "I did. He... slammed the door in my face."

Janus's expression became unreadable. "Logan... slammed the door in your face? Really?"

"Unlike some Sides, _I_ wouldn't lie," Virgil snapped, glaring daggers at him.

"Should we all stay here until Roman... does whatever he plans to do?" Patton asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

Janus paused briefly. "I suppose I don't mind the company." He stepped to the side and opened the door wider. "Do come in."

Patton wasted no time in entering while Virgil lingered for a moment. Janus grinned so briefly that Virgil hardly even noticed.

"What's the matter, Virgil? I won't bite."

Disgust coursed through Virgil's veins, but he made his way through the door. He hated the feelings that swarmed in his chest when he took a look around the room.

Janus hadn't changed a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: (ooooo boy how do I warn for this) I guess unsympathetic Patton and Virgil could be read here??? It depends on how you interpret the situation but it would be very easy to glean u!patton and u!virgil from this. That being said there’s also negativity towards both sides in question. You’ll understand what I mean around mid chapter. There’s also a brief instance of violence (a slap followed by a punch). I think that’s it but lemme know if I missed anything!!

Virgil refused to sit down, despite Janus's insistence. He wouldn't let his guard down for even a moment, for a multitude of reasons.

Patton sat at the desk whilst Janus sat on his bed. Virgil, meanwhile, lurked by the door. He didn't like this room's effect on him, and wanted an easy out in case things went sour.

Perhaps staying here wasn't the wisest decision on his part, but what else was he to do?

"So," Patton began rather awkwardly. "What... should we do now?"

"Have either of you spoken to Roman?" Janus asked.

"I talked to him last night," Virgil murmured. "He showed up in my room talking about... stopping evil or something. That was after Patton went to talk to him, I think."

"And how did that go?" Janus asked Patton.

Patton sighed softly. "Um... well, he was upset, of course. He... he asked me if he was evil. I said no, obviously. I... I don't know if he believed me. Or... he did believe me... and now he thinks that if we're on opposite sides, then he's good and _we're_ evil."

There was a pause as that sank in. This situation was getting out of hand. How had things gotten this far?

"This is all my fault," Patton whimpered, Janus and Virgil both looking at him incredulously.

"What?" Virgil asked. "How is any of this your fault?"

"I told you! I've been pushing Thomas too much! Then... then I guess I pushed Roman too much, too."

"Patton," Janus began. "I can see how you might think you're the one at fault, but I don't believe anyone is. A lot of events coincided all at once that may have pushed Roman over the edge."

"Yeah, like a certain snake calling him the evil twin, for example," Virgil snapped.

"Virgil," Patton said tiredly. "Let's not... fight. Can we just... not? Please?"

Virgil silently sighed, looking away from the two of them. He found himself spotting moments of memories in the air, remembering his days as "one of them". He resolutely ignored them.

"Perhaps I should speak with Logan," Janus offered, getting to his feet. "There's a chance I can talk some sense into him... if I try hard enough while also not trying too hard. Sounds simple enough."

"Are you sure?" Patton asked. "Virgil made it sound like Logan is... kinda upset."

"He didn't seem like it until I mentioned needing his help," Virgil said, still looking away from the two of them.

"I have to try. It's either that or allow Roman the opportunity to get him on his side, and it sounds like that would be incredibly easy. I'll go on my own, no use complicating matters too much."

"What if Roman... hurts you while you're gone?" Patton asked, a hint of worry in his tone.

"It's simple; I won't let him."

Janus approached the door, and even without looking, Virgil could tell he was being stared down. After a few brief moments, Janus finally left the room.

"Virge, what happened between you two?" Patton asked. 

Virgil didn't want to think about that. He certainly didn't want to explain it to Patton of all Sides. He sighed softly and closed his eyes.

"A lot."

There was a pause between them, and Patton seemed to know to drop the subject.

A minute or two passed in silence. Virgil did everything in his power to fight off the memories that stained this room. He felt his stomach twist around inside him, and he knew what was happening. 

He had to keep his damn mouth shut. 

"You okay, Virgil?" Patton suddenly asked. "You seem tense."

"I'm not okay, I haven't been for a while." Virgil slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You- what?" Patton asked, clearly shocked by the answer.

"Patton listen to me," Virgil said, turning to face him. "After a while, this room forces the truth out of you. We cannot talk right now."

"What? Oh gosh. But... why the truth?"

Virgil paused. "To show you what lies can do for you."

"Oh, I don't like that. I lie all the time! Whenever someone asks how I am I say 'I'm fine' when I'm not, I said I was working on that, but that was a lie too." Patton slapped a hand over his own mouth.

Virgil couldn't focus on the confession right now, but he made a mental note to bring it up later. "See? We shouldn't talk. At all. I can not tell you just how mad I am at you and Janus and how much I actually loathe you."

Virgil paled.

There was a pause. "You... what?"

Virgil opened his mouth to speak, but quickly covered it with his hand. He needed to tread carefully. He slowly lowered his hand and took some deep breaths.

"I... think you could do a better job of... not babying me. It's getting better, sure, but... especially when we're not on camera, it's suffocating. Not to mention... you're a little... overbearing. You try so hard to control everything around you, and I hate it! So yeah, maybe it _is_ your fault that everything is going to shit, but... I hate Janus more than I hate you, so I side with you out of spite! You're unbearable!"

Virgil could have cried. He didn't mean to say so much, and yet... he didn't regret it.

Patton's lower lip quivered. He had tears in his eyes, which did make Virgil feel a little bad, but not enough to want to take it back. 

" _I'm_ unbearable?" Patton suddenly asked with a raised voice as he jumped from his chair, which surprised Virgil somewhat. "Look at _you_! You... you're just- you're nothing more than a high school bully is what you are! You make everyone around you feel worse, and for what? You insult Roman, you threaten Logan, you- you get passive aggressive with me, and... you think _you_ hate _me_? That's nothing compared to how _I_ feel about _you_!" 

Virgil felt hollow. Did Patton... really just say that? He knew he meant it because it was impossible to tell a lie in this room. He suddenly felt like kicking and screaming. 

"Yeah," Patton continued with a broken voice, the tears having long since cascaded down his face. "Yeah, so there, that's the truth! I never held you accountable before because I didn't want to push you into becoming all... villain-y again, but yeah. You're nothing but a big bully!"

"Shut up!" Virgil suddenly yelled, running over and shoving Patton as hard as he could. He had braced himself but still stumbled backward into the desk from the impact.

"See? Look at you! You're just proving my point!"

"You're a dick!" Virgil screamed. "I can't believe I was ever willing to call you my dad!"

Patton suddenly slapped Virgil across the face. Virgil's breathing became ragged as he looked back at Patton, who at least had the decency to look shocked by his own actions.

"Virgil, I am so—"

Virgil punched him in the face, using every bit of force in his body. Patton collapsed in a heap on the ground, but not without knocking a few things off of Janus's desk. He shook his hand a bit, the punch already bruising his knuckles.

That should not have felt as good as it did. 

The door suddenly opened and Janus came in, he seemed rather frazzled, but anyone else wouldn't be able to tell. Virgil always noticed the little things. 

"What the hell happened? Ugh, never mind that, I can't find Logan."

Virgil's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"He's gone."


End file.
